charlie_murderfandomcom-20200214-history
Lester Deth
Lester Deth is one of the five main playable characters in Charlie Murder. Bio In an earlier flashback, he is shown taking Paul's place in the band. This new lead guitarist of Charlie Murder is a tall, slender dude of many talents. An expert of Six String Sorcery, Lester makes the perfect companion to take questing through a rock ‘n’ roll world besieged by evil forces. Lester is not only the genius behind more 3-chord riffs than you can count, but he also has the distinction of having received an AAS in demonology and necronomics from community college before the band got signed . Gameplay Lester is the mage of the band. His anar-chi are mainly elemental attacks and creature summoning, ranging from a trio of small imps to a hulking goliath. Outside anar-chi moves, he can steal souls from weakened enemies which can heal him considerably. Moves List of moves Lester can perform: *Soul Steal: Hold Y on a weakened opponent on the ground will make Lester absorb the target's soul, leaving it lifeless on the ground. This restores some of Lester's health. * Stygian Beast: Team up with a friend to become a ferocious netherlands beast and his rider. * Slasher: Upgrades bladed weapon damage by 25% everytime you take it. * Surgical: Upgrades critical hit chance by 10% everytime. * ???: Upgrades chainsaw damage by 25%. Anar-Chi List of Lester's Anar-Chi Skills Mage: # Burning Riff (Initial): Fire off an incindiary lick. # Underling: Summon a minion from the netherlands. # Electric Riff: Blast an arc of electricity. # Goliath: Summon a Goliath from the netherlands. # Meteor: Summon an earth scorching meteor. # Bane Rub: Murder death kill a low level enemy. # Imps: Summon a trio of netherland imps. # Shock Rune: Create a shocking rune trap. Lich: # Icy Riff (Initial): Fire off a frozen chord. # Shield of Scream: Buff everyone's defense for a bit. # Electric Riff: Blast an arc of electricity. # Acid Rain: Create a cloud of skin-melting rain. # Quicken: Boost everyone's speed for a bit. # Epic Quake: Fling enemies around in a crushing quake. # Sawrmada: Fire off an array of buzzsaws. # Acid Storm: Create a tempest of acid and lightning. Warlock: # Icy Riff (Initial): Fire off a frozen chord. # Group Echo: Give everyone a cooldown-free Anar-chi. # Comet: Summon an icy doom comet. # Electric Riff: Blast an arc of electricity. # Brutal Buff: Boost everyone's strength for a bit. # Echo: Gives your next magic no cooldown. # Quicken: Boost everyone's speed for a bit. # Sploder Mark: Explode the nearest enemy. Scarecrow: # Icy Riff (Initial): Fire off a frozen chord. # Burning Riff: Fire off an incindiary lick. # Acid Rain: Create a cloud of skin-melting rain. # Mind Slaver: Enslave a baddie to fight as your minion. # Epic Quake: Fling enemies around in a crushing quake. # Hardware Bag: Summon a magic bag full of hardware. # Acid Storm: Create a tempest of acid and lightning. # Gun Bag: Summon a magic bag full of guns. Gallery Lester with a guitar.png|Lester with his guitar Lester's demons.png|Lester's Demons Lester development.png|Lester concept art 020310.jpg|Lester, as seen in an Alternate Band. Flashback.jpg|Lester in the flashback Sceneverse.jpg|Lester's emo counterpart being freed with the rest of the emo band Category:Characters Category:Main